Harry Potter and the PentaHeir
by HarryandHermioneforever2
Summary: After Harry's fourth year, he discovers alot about himself and those around him. Especially his best friend. H/Hr forever, baby!!!:~) FORMERLY HARRY POTTER AND THE ELEMENTAL MASTERS! CHAPTER FIVE UPLOADED!
1. Early Presents

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the see-all glasses, the enchanted map book, the book on snakes, the book on animagi, the book on magical items, the book on Potions and Divination, the anify stones, and the tele-watches. All Harry Potter characters and objects other than the things mentioned above belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not sue me, for I have no money.  
  
Author Note: I'd just like to say, I have read a lot of Harry Potter fanfics, more bad than good. I'd probably have to say that Ryoko Blue is my favorite author, so I will dedicate this story to her. This is my first attempt at writing, and my best friend is the only one who ever read it. I've already begun chapter two. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir  
Chapter One: Early Presents  
  
For most children and teenagers on summer vacation, midnight was a time for sleep. However, in the smallest bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes was sitting at a desk writing with a book open next to him.  
  
The moment he set his quill down, two owls swooped in the open window. One of them was a snowy owl. The other was an eagle owl. The snowy owl nipped the boy's ear and held out its leg, which had a letter tied to it. The boy untied the letter and said, "Thanks, Hedwig." Hedwig zoomed into her cage. The address on the envelope read in VERY neat handwriting:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry knew as soon as he saw the neat handwriting that it must be from Hermione. He didn't recognize the eagle owl. He supposed it must either belong to his school, Hogwarts, or Sirius Black, his godfather. He untied the letter from its leg. When he read the address he figured out which.  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
  
The Smallest Bedroom  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging  
  
Surrey  
  
That could only be a school owl. In any case, he opened the letter Hedwig had given him first. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know it's been less than a week since school got out, but I wanted to see if you could come over to my house. I'm really worried about you, Harry. I haven't heard of anything from the wizarding world, and I think that if either I could come to Privet Drive, or you could come to my house, we'd both be a lot safer with Voldemort after you. I still can't believe he murdered Cedric. If he can get Death Eaters into Hogwarts that easily, they won't have much of a problem getting at you, Ron, and I.  
  
Love From,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS, I've already owled Professor Dumbledore to see if it's all right and he's said yes. Hopefully so will your aunt and uncle.  
  
Harry opened up the other letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ms. Granger owled me requesting permission for you to go to her house. I said yes, but for you to do so, you'll need to promise me something. Protect yourself and Hermione at all costs. You, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger have been given permission to use magic out of school. I have heard that Mr. Weasley and his family will be going to see his brother in Romania, so don't worry about him. He'll have five people that can use magic other than him around. As I said before, protect yourselves. Don't put yourself in a dangerous situation. Snuffles will be around you most of the time. Don't worry about him getting caught, he won't even be recognizable to anyone but people who know he's innocent and won't turn him in.  
  
Stay well,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS, Use the cloak when needed. Snuffles will give you an early birthday present when you meet up with him again./i  
  
Harry pondered this for a while, wondering what the gift could be, what his relatives would say, and what it'd be like to spend the summer at Hermione's house.  
  
Harry did this for a good portion of time, and around 1:30 AM, he lay back on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning startled. He looked around the room. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't until Harry was halfway through his morning rituals when he noticed the black dog sitting in front of his dresser.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry practically shouted.  
  
The dog transformed into a pale-faced man. "Harry, quiet down. You'll attract your aunt and uncle."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice me. The reason you woke up is because I had jumped off of your bed. Anyway, Dumbledore told me to give this to you as soon as possible," said Sirius, taking a book shaped package out of a bag that Harry hadn't noticed.  
  
"Thanks. I got his letter about that last night," he said, ripping the paper off of the package. It was a book called 'So You Want To Make an Enchanted Map by the Marauders'. "You made a book on making enchanted maps?"  
  
"Yes, just before we got out of Hogwarts we wrote it. We published it almost immediately after we got out. Basically, it's how to make a new Marauders Map for a place other than Hogwarts. All the rules, restrictions, and instructions are in there," he said.  
  
"Wow, thanks. I didn't even think about how to make a new one. I'll have to get started on reading it as soon as possible."  
  
"No need to thank me. It'll be easier to avoid danger that way. I got you some other stuff, too. Things like sneak-o-scopes, see-all-glasses, and other magical things. Well, I'll set these on your bed, since I'm going to be patrolling the block as a dog for a while. I really hope you can make a map of this neighborhood," he said, winking and smiling at the same time. "Then, I wouldn't have to patrol it."  
  
Harry laughed. "I'll get started on it soon. Did you hear about me going over to Hermione's house?"  
  
"Yea, I'll be coming with you wherever you go throughout the summer. Then, I'll be wandering around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts until next summer."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"So I can be your councilor and give you a bit of extra protection. Well, I'd better go, before the Death Eaters start swarming," he joked. They both laughed a bit before Sirius changed back into a dog and went outside to patrol.  
  
Harry immediately opened the bag. There were a few books, and a lot of magical items. Each item had a piece of parchment stuck to it.  
  
He dumped the contents onto his bed. There were three pairs of glasses, two sneak-o-scopes, thirty pieces of parchment, two green and brown stones, six watches, and four books.  
  
The books were titled 'Snakes: The Magical and Mystical by Salazar Slytherin', 'Who Would Have Thought You'd Want To Be An Animagus by Emeric Switch', 'How to Use Magical Items: A Guide to All Magical Items Known to the Magical World by Albus Dumbledore', and 'Potions and Divination: Help for the Helpless by Cassandra Jigger'.  
  
Harry laughed at the titles. 'Who would have thought Sirius knew almost everything about me, from my grades to my abilities,' thought Harry. 'Although he probably had some help figuring it out.' In any case, Harry searched through the items. He found out that the glasses were See-All- Glasses, the parchment was for the maps, the green and brown stone was called the anify stone, three of the watches were called tele-watches, and the other three were wristwatch versions of the clock at the Burrow.  
  
He looked up the anify stone and the tele-watches in his 'How to Use Magical Items' book. The anify stone was used to identify if you were able to become an animagi. If you were, it would project a hologram of yourself, which would change into the animal you could become. If you could become two, it would project two different holograms of yourself. The tele-watches enabled the wearer of one watch to talk telepathically to the wearer of another pre-set watch. Only three watches could be linked together at one time, so you couldn't talk to three other people at the same time. Then, he looked up the see-all glasses.  
  
See-All-Glasses  
  
See-All-Glasses have the ability to see through anything other than the closest materials to a person's private areas. For instance, if a man had no underwear/boxers on, you wouldn't be able to see through his pants. If he did have underwear/boxers on, you could see through his pants, but not his boxers/underwear. The same goes for women, except their breasts are covered along with their groin. All you need to do to see through items is focus on seeing what's behind what you're looking at.  
  
Harry felt himself blush. Harry took off his regular glasses and tried on a pair of the See-All-Glasses. He looked around. Everything looked the same as when he had his real glasses on, except that he could see through the walls when he tried to.  
  
To make sure he didn't look weird, Harry used his wand to make one pair of the See-All-Glasses look identical to his real glasses. He decided to put on a tele-watch and wristwatch, and head downstairs for breakfast. He put all the stuff back in his bag, which he put under his bed.  
  
While walking downstairs, Harry looked towards the kitchen. He could see right into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was cooking bacon, while Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper with an empty plate. Harry looked towards the front yard. He saw Sirius walking along the sidewalk and Mrs. Figg petting him while getting ready to go to the front door. Harry hurried into the kitchen.  
  
"Somebody get the door. It's Mrs. Figg."  
  
"What are you talk--" his aunt said, while the doorbell interrupted her. Aunt Petunia sighed. "I'll get it. Tend to the bacon, boy. You'd better not let it burn this time."  
  
Harry was tending to the bacon when his aunt and Mrs. Figg came in and sat down. "Hello there, Harry," said Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Figg," said Harry.  
  
"Here, let me finish the bacon," said Aunt Petunia, getting up. Harry went over and sat down next to Mrs. Figg. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know you're a wizard. My first name's Arabella. Perhaps you've heard of me?"  
  
"I never knew you were a witch!" Harry whispered back, surprised. "I'll be right back, I just remembered I wanted Mrs. Figg to look at something," Harry said to his aunt and uncle. He ran upstairs and grabbed a tele-watch. He came back down and told her to put it on.  
  
'Oh, I've heard of these. Tele-watches, right?' Harry heard Mrs. Figg say in his mind.  
  
'Yea, my godfather gave me a bunch of magical things. There were three See- All-Glasses, two sneak-o-scopes, some parchment, two Anify stones, three tele-watches, five books, and three of these,' he said, pointing to the wristwatch.  
  
'Wow, that's a lot. Early birthday presents, I suppose?'  
  
'I guess you could say that.'  
  
Aunt Petunia then set the bacon down on the table. Harry grabbed about five pieces and ate his breakfast. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley talked to each other while Harry and Mrs. Figg talked about the wizarding world telepathically. When breakfast was over, Mrs. Figg took off the watch, gave it back to Harry, and said, "Well, I'd better get back to my house. See you all later," while giving a discreet wink to Harry.  
  
Once she was out the door, Harry ran to his room. Once he was there, he immediately opened the book on enchanted maps and started reading.  
  
So You Want to Make an Enchanted Map  
  
Table of Contents  
  
Chapter One - Rules on Enchanted Maps  
  
Chapter Two - Getting the Right Ingredients  
  
Chapter Three - Making the Map  
  
Chapter Four - Using the Map  
  
Chapter Five - The Magical Maps  
  
Chapter One - Rules on Enchanted Maps  
  
One can never forget to make rules for one's inventions.  
  
Rule number one: Limit three magical maps per place.  
  
(List of magical maps of where and how many in back)  
  
Rule number two: One map can have no more and no less than one password to open, and one to close. The passwords MUST be different.  
  
Sorry, but those are the only rules.  
  
Chapter Two - Getting the Right Ingredients  
  
In order to make a proper map, you will need the following tools and ingredients:  
  
One Standard, Size Two Pewter Cauldron  
  
One piece of Marauder's Parchment per story of area  
  
One feather from a snowy owl  
  
Five hairs from a werewolf or a dog that looks like the grim  
  
One whisker from a rat  
  
The pedal from a flower  
  
Chapter Three - Making the Map  
  
Put your cauldron over a flame.  
  
Add ten gallons of water.  
  
Let boil for ten minutes.  
  
Add the pedal from a flower and the feather from the snowy owl.  
  
Let boil for fifteen more minutes.  
  
Add the five hairs from a grim/werewolf.  
  
Remove from heat.  
  
Add the whisker from a rat.  
  
Add heat.  
  
Boil for five more minutes.  
  
Remove heat.  
  
Let it sit for two hours.  
  
Add the parchment(only the amount needed)  
  
Boil for thirty minutes.  
  
Remove parchment.  
  
Make a password to open the map  
  
To make the password to reveal the map 'Prongs', simply point your wand at the parchment and say, 'Dico la verbum Prongs patefacio'. To make it 'Wormtail', do the same, except say, 'Dico la verbum Wormtail patefacio' instead  
  
Make a password to close the map  
  
To make the password to close the map 'Moony', do as above, except this time, say, 'Dico la verbum Moony occludo'. To make it 'Padfoot', do the same, except say, 'Dico la verbum Padfoot occludo'  
  
Tell the map where you want the map where the map is about.  
  
To make the map of 'London', do as you would if making the password except say, 'La ducere es de London'  
  
Chapter Four - Using the Map  
  
In order to make the map open, say the password you gave the map to open. Let's use this example. We used 'Prongs' as the opening password, and 'Padfoot' as the closing. To open the map, I would tap my wand on the map, while saying, 'Prongs.' To close the map once it has been opened, I do the same, except say, 'Padfoot' instead.  
  
Chapter Five - The Magical Maps  
  
There is only one map that has been made using this formula. When the next one is made, or a map is given to someone else, this book will renew itself.  
  
Name - Location Used For - Who Owns It - Who Made It  
  
Marauders Map - Hogwarts - Harry Potter - The Marauders  
  
Harry finished reading the book. 'So that's what the parchment was,' Harry thought. 'Marauder's Parchment.' Harry looked at Chapter Two again. He could easily get the owl feather, flower pedal, and hairs, and he already had the cauldron and parchment, but he didn't have any idea where to get the rat whisker.  
  
Harry decided to ask Sirius if he knew where to get the rat whisker. He grabbed the tele-watch he had let Mrs. Figg borrow and looked towards where he last saw Sirius. He was sitting on the doorstep.  
  
Harry walked downstairs, sneaked out the front door, and attached the tele- watch to Sirius' paw.  
  
Harry heard Sirius say telepathically, 'What on earth?' while he turned to face Harry.  
  
'Sirius, do you know where I can find a rat whisker?'  
  
'Oh, is that what you wanted, Harry? I nearly jumped out of my skin!'  
  
'No, I was also wondering, could I get the five 'grim' hairs from you?'  
  
'Sure. I have some loose hairs on my left shoulder. I saw a rat over in the garden.'  
  
'Thanks, Sirius. By the way, do you know how to 'temporarily' turn these off?'  
  
'Yea, see the button just below the screen?'  
  
'Yea.'  
  
'Press that. It'll deactivate for one minute every time you press that. If you press it more than once, it'll do more than one minute.'  
  
'OK, thanks again, Sirius.' Harry pressed the button five times, picked five hairs off of Sirius' left shoulder, and walked over to the garden. He saw a rat with six whiskers trying to run away before Harry could spot him. Harry quickly grabbed it and pulled off a whisker. Then, he set the rat back down and started walking back to Sirius.  
  
On his way, he saw a flower. His mind quickly remembered he would need a flower pedal for the potion. He grabbed it, and finished walking to Sirius.  
  
'Has it worn off yet, Sirius?'  
  
'Yea, I can hear you. So, what else do you need?'  
  
'Well, I've got the flower pedal, hairs and whisker, all I'll need are the ten gallons of water and a snowy owl feather.'  
  
'There's a spell for getting water. To get ten gallons, simply say 'efficio diez aqua!' and you'll have ten gallons.'  
  
'Oh, thanks again. Is there a button you can push on this for hours?'  
  
'Yea, it's the blue one that says 'accelerate'. It does the same as the minute one, except uses hours. Just so you know, it takes a total of three hours for the first time, you can use the same potion as many times as you need, and after the first time, it takes two hours and thirty minutes. Just start from the part that says 'Let it sit for two hours'.'  
  
'Thanks. I'll have to remember that. Well, I'm going to go try to talk a feather out of Hedwig. See you later, Sirius.'  
  
'See you, Harry.'  
  
Harry up to his room. On the way, he pressed the blue button three times, then pressed the gray one thirty. Hedwig was still sitting in her cage when he got back. Harry set up his potion equipment.  
  
"Hedwig, could I have one of your feathers to use in a potion? It says I need a snowy owl feather, and you're the only snowy owl I know," Harry asked. She flew over to Harry and nipped his ear affectionately before trying to pull one of her feathers out. Harry supposed this must have meant yes.  
  
When she got it out, she turned to Harry and dropped it in his hand. "Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said while getting out his wand. Harry lit the fire underneath the cauldron."Efficio diez aqua!" he said, putting the tip of his wand in his cauldron. It filled with water.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry threw in Hedwig's feather and the flower pedal. After fifteen more minutes, Harry added Sirius' five hairs. He quickly removed the cauldron from the heat and added the rat whisker. He put the cauldron back on the flame and boiled it for five more minutes. He took the cauldron back off and put the fire out.  
  
Harry decided to read one of his old schoolbooks. Almost two hours later, he added two pieces of Marauder's Parchment, and read for twenty more minutes. Then, he took the parchment back out.  
  
Harry thought about what password to give it for a few minutes. He finally thought of a good one. He pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "Dico la verbum Privet Drive mischief patefacio!" The words 'Privet Drive mischief' flew out of his wand surrounded by scarlet and gold. The words and colors embedded themselves into the parchment.  
  
"Dico la verbum muggles managed occludo!" he said, wand in the same position. The words 'muggles managed' flew out of his wand surrounded by blue and bronze. The words and colors embedded themselves into the parchment. "La dectum es de Privet Drive!" he said. The words 'Privet Drive' flew out of his wand surrounded by green and silver. The words and colors embedded themselves into the parchment, except this time, after they were embedded, all three phrases disappeared.  
  
Harry tapped the map with his wand while saying, "Privet Drive mischief!" From the place where his wand had touched the parchment lines grew out like a spider web to form the newly made map.  
  
Sirius had moved to sit on the sidewalk at the edge of the road. Aunt Petunia was working in the garden next to the back door. Dudley was watching television in his room. Harry put his cauldron inside his closet and looked at his wristwatch. It was noon. It had been three hours and twenty-nine minutes since he had talked to Sirius. Harry waited a minute before thinking, 'Hey, Sirius.'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Yea. I finished the map. Come look. Dudley's in his room and Aunt Petunia's out back.'  
  
'Great, I'll be up in a sec.'  
  
About five seconds later, Sirius busted open the door, still in his dog form. Harry went over to shut the door. As soon as the door was shut, Sirius changed back to human form.  
  
"Well, where's the map?" Sirius asked impatiently.  
  
"It's over here on my desk," Harry said, walking over to his desk with Sirius following.  
  
"Good job, Harry."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, blushing.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'll have the next chapter posted once I've finished it. I'm hoping, by then, I'll have at least five reviews. *HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE* Does anyone get where I got the idea for the ingredients? Please say what you think they are from in your reviews 


	2. The Family Quarrel

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! If you do not recognize something, it's either because I own it, or you can't remember it from the book. Author's Notes: I changed chapter two's name so I could get a better ending. I'm going to dedicate this one to the readers that reviewed chapter one. They are: Peanuty Boy, soccer1721, darvio, janella elizabeth, rosie, and Sirius Potter.  
  
Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir Chapter Two - The Family Quarrel  
  
After Harry told Sirius the passwords for the newly created map, Harry gave it the name 'Dursley Drive'. He looked at the last page of the book on enchanted maps. It read:  
  
There are only two maps that have been made using this formula. When the next one is made, or a map is given to someone else, this book will renew itself. Name - Location Used For - Who Owns It - Who Made It Marauders Map - Hogwarts - Harry Potter - The Marauders Dursley Drive - Privet Drive - Harry Potter - Harry Potter  
  
He was shocked that the book had known the name for it, as he hadn't even said the name aloud. He then went downstairs for lunch. On his way down the stairs, he tapped the blue button on the tele-watch. He ate lunch in silence, hoping the Dursleys wouldn't tell him to do anything. Uncle Vernon, however, would hear nothing of the sort.  
  
"Boy, we're going on vacation. You're going to have to get one of your freak friends to take you in for the rest of the summer, since Mrs. Figg is going on vacation as well, and we couldn't find anyone to hold onto you for that long."  
  
"Oh, that isn't a problem. My friend Hermione sent me a letter by owl- " Uncle Vernon flinched. "And offered for me to stay at her house."  
  
"Good, it's all settled. How are they to be getting here, by the way?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll make sure she doesn't come the way Ron did last year. Don't worry, her parents are muggles like you."  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to talk about anything abnormal in this house?"  
  
"Yes, but my headmaster gave me permission to do ma-"  
  
"All right, I get the point. Just don't talk about that in this house!"  
  
"I'll talk about whatever the hell I want to! I have my wand in my pocket and my godfather is upstairs in my room watching an enchanted map that shows conversations and movements that I created after breakfast using a potion! Our conversations look like the ones in Dudley's comics, except coming from little dots with our names next to them. So, if I were you, I wouldn't say anything bad to me, or else you're going to have to deal with two people who can use magic without getting in trouble! That is, unless you want Dudley to have another damn pig tail."  
  
At that, Uncle Vernon went from fiery red to a pale white. "O-O-O-O-K- K-K-K.."  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'll just finish my damn lunch and go back up to my room. And, for your information, one of these watches." he said, pointing to his tele-watch and wristwatch. ".Is called a tele-watch. I have a direct, telepathic communication to Sirius."  
  
Harry finished eating while the Dursleys sat looking completely shocked. When he was finished, he walked calmly upstairs to write to Hermione. When he got there, Sirius was waiting patiently for him with the tele-watch off.  
  
"Harry, why the hell did you threaten them?"  
  
"I did it because every time before this, whenever he said that, it'd either end up him locking me somewhere, or me loosing control of my powers."  
  
"Oh. I didn't realize that had happen. Sorry for blowing up in your face."  
  
"That's OK, Sirius. Now, I need to write to Hermione and tell her they said yes. I don't know what it is, but I feel.different towards Hermione since the end of the term. Almost like I'm much closer to her."  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
"What? Why are you sniggering?"  
  
"First stage of love, Harry. That's one of the first signs that you're in love with someone."  
  
"WHAT? Are you mad, Sirius? Of course I'm not in love with Hermione! I mean, I love her, but not like that!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry. Whatever you say."  
  
Harry sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to convince him until he and Hermione dated and broke up that he wasn't in love with her. But Harry wasn't sure if he was in love with her or not. He walked over to his desk and started writing. When he finished the letter looked like this:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
The Dursleys are going on holidays and they couldn't get the old baby- sitter from before I went to Hogwarts, so they told me to have one of my friends come and get me. I told them you had already sent me an owl inviting me, so everything's all settled with them except for how you're getting here. They'd prefer if you came by car, unlike last year when the Weasleys came by floo.  
  
Sirius is staying with me and he'll be coming to your house with me. I think Crookshanks will be happy about that. Anyway, he got me a few early birthday presents, such as books on making enchanted maps, snakes, and magical items were just a few of them.  
  
Anyway, when and how are you going to pick us up? I'll also need your address so I can start on an enchanted map for your area. We've already made one for Privet Drive. If you haven't heard, Ron's going to visit Charlie in Romania this summer, and all three of us have permission to use magic over the holidays.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
Harry reread the letter once more. He noticed that he had never signed a letter with 'Love, Harry', but he thought it would be all right. He folded the letter up and put Hermione's name on the front, then walked over to Hedwig.  
  
"Take this to Hermione, OK, girl?" he said.  
  
Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately before flying out through the open window.  
  
Harry looked at the time. One o'clock on the dot.  
  
Harry was curios about becoming an animagi, so he picked up 'Who Would Have Thought You Would Want To Become an Animagus by Emeric Switch' and started reading. By the time he finished, it was five o'clock. Sirius was still watching the map intently, as he had been when he started reading  
  
"Hey, Sirius?"  
  
"Yea, Harry?"  
  
"Do you think I can become an animagus?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said, pointing to the anify stones.  
  
Harry reached over and grabbed a stone and waited for something to happen.  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think Harry will be? Say some guesses in your reviews. Sorry it isn't as long as the last one, but most people said I forgot to use a cliffhanger last time and thought this would make a good one. 


	3. Animagi

Disclaimer: see the first chapter  
  
Author's Notes: I will always dedicate the story to the people who reviewed the first chapter before I post the next one. This chapter is dedicated to Hannah Abby, soccer1721, Dark Golo, The man with a plan, merfyman, viperb7907, and Sirius Potter, especially soccer1721 and Sirius Potter, who reviewed both chapters.  
  
Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir  
  
Chapter Three - Animagi  
  
As soon as he grabbed the stone, four figures jumped out of it. Each were eatch held the same appearance as Harry. It took them a moment to decide who would go first, they were as they were as shy as Harry. Finally, they seemed to decide.  
  
The first figure timidly walked to the entrance of the door and stood there for a minute, facing Harry and Sirius. Then, the figure shifted and changed until it was a snowy owl with a gray lightning bolt on its forehead and light brown markings on its eyes that looked like Harry's glasses. Then, it disappeared.  
  
The second figure walked to the door like the first. Then, it changed to look like a griffin with the same colored markings as the owl. It spread its wings before disappearing.  
  
The third figure did a repeat performance of walking to the door. Its body shifted until it was a basilisk with white colored markings. It hissed sharply before disappearing.  
  
Harry and Sirius expected the fourth figure to walk to the door like the rest. Instead, it ran to the window and jumped out it. Harry and Sirius both ran to the window to see a Hungarian Horntail dragon flying there with the same colored markings as the basilisk. It disappeared like the rest.  
  
Both people in the room were shocked. Harry had four different animagus forms, all of which were magical "Well, I'm going to have to inform Albus of this," said Sirius awkwardly.  
  
Harry groaned. 'Why me? Why am I always the one to be different from everyone else? Why am I the one who does amazing feats without wanting to?' he thought.  
  
Sirius dug out a piece of parchment. He found a blank one and started writing a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dug out his book on snakes and searched the book for basilisks. He read up on them because he knew from the animagus book, he would have to know a lot about the animal you could change into for the change to work.  
  
By the time Harry finished reading up on them, he had read over two hundred pages and it was close midnight. He closed the book and looked around the room for Sirius. He was pouring over the map as he was when Harry had been reading the animagi book. Harry had only read the first fifty pages of the animagi book, but that explained the basics and first step. The rest of it was the actual process. He also knew that it could take up to six months to become an animagi. He didn't know if there were any other people who had more than one form. "Well, Sirius, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, do you think you could help me become an animagi?"  
  
"Sure, Harry. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Also, which of my forms do you think will be easiest to learn?"  
  
"Well, from my 'experiences', I've learned that the closer your animagus form is to your real form, the faster it goes. For example, a person with the animagus form of a monkey learns faster than a person with the form of an elephant, because humans are more closely related to monkeys. For you, the griffin would probably be the easiest, followed by the owl, then the basilisk, then the dragon."  
  
"OK, thanks Sirius," said Harry before changing into his pajamas. As soon as he finished, he got into bed and was out like a light, luckily without Voldemort haunting his dreams.  
  
When Harry woke up, his room looked the same. A little bit of light was coming in through the window.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," said Sirius, who was still pouring over the map.  
  
"Sirius, did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Dogs don't need as much sleep as humans do, Harry."  
  
"Oh. I never knew that. Anyway, when can we start my training?"  
  
"Whenever you'd like to. I'd have to stay near the map, but it might take you a while. Which form do you think you'd like to start with?"  
  
"Um, I think I'll start with my snowy owl form."  
  
"Really? I would have assumed you'd start with the griffin form since it's easiest."  
  
"The main reason is so I'll be able to fly around and get away from the Dursleys without being pointed out by muggles like I would be in any of my other forms. I'd just have to do that at night. Oh, Sirius, I meant to ask you last night, is it possible to communicate with other animals when you're in your animagus form?"  
  
"Only with other animals of the same species and other animagi."  
  
"Wow, so, in my owl form, I'll be able to talk to other owls? Even Hedwig?"  
  
"Yes and yes. That's how I was able to figure out where the Dursleys lived and where you were that summer before your third year."  
  
"Really? I thought you knew how to get to the Dursleys."  
  
"Oh, yes, I knew how to get there from Godric's Hollow, but not from the North Sea!"  
  
"Is that where Azkaban is? I guess these days are full of surprises. Anyway, are you ready to start teaching me?"  
  
"Yea, hold on just one minute. You might also want to get dressed first."  
  
"Oh, yea, all right," Harry said, blushing. He got dressed while Sirius waited for him. "All right, I'm ready."  
  
"OK, then, Harry, you're going to need to get out your animagi book."  
  
Sirius waited patiently while Harry dug out the book. He gave it to Sirius. "Now then, the first step is to know a lot about the animal. How much do you know about owls, Harry?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Not much. The only snowy owl I've ever seen is Hedwig."  
  
"Well, in that case, we're going to have to go to Diagon Alley somehow."  
  
"We could take the knight bus," suggested Harry.  
  
"How would I get on?"  
  
"I think they let dogs on. If they don't, we'll figure something else out. When should we try to go?"  
  
"I think as soon as possible."  
  
"All right. Ready to go? I've got my wand with me. All we need to do is call it without being seen."  
  
"Well.OK. But how are we supposed to call it without getting attention from the muggles?"  
  
"We could use the map to make sure no one is nearby when we call it."  
  
"Good idea, Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed some wizard money and his key to his Gringotts vault out of his trunk and put it in a sack. Then, they checked the map before going out to the street, Sirius in his dog form and the map in Harry's pocket. He pulled out the map and checked it once before sticking out his wand.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Well, that certainly won't call attention," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
They hopped on the bus before muggles could see them and turned to Stan.  
  
"How much is it for me and my dog to get to Diagon Alley, Stan?"  
  
"'Firteen sickles, two fer yer pup 'n 'leven fer yeh, but fer-"  
  
Harry cut him off by shoving a galleon into his hand.  
  
"Ah' righ', 'ere's yer change 'n foller me to yer bed," he said, turning. Harry and 'Snuffles' followed. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and waited until they got to Diagon Alley. When they finally got there, they got off the bus heading into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Ah, hello, Harry. Will you be staying here long?" asked Tom, the bartender.  
  
"No, sorry Tom. Just here to do some shopping, but I'll have some breakfast," Harry answered. After eating breakfast and slipping Sirius some food, they paid and headed towards the back door. Once they finally got into Diagon Alley, they headed up to Gringotts. Sirius had to stay upstairs while Harry went down to his vault because dogs weren't allowed on the carts. When Harry returned, they walked down the street until they got to Flourish and Blotts. They entered the store, which only had one cashier, who was checking out the only person in the store. Harry and Sirius went to a secluded isle so that Sirius could talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry, after we finish here, we need to go over to Eyelops. They might have some good information there. But for now, lets find books on owls, griffins, and dragons," said Sirius before changing back to his dog form. He went to talk to the cashier, who had finish with the other customer and was now reading.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find information on snowy owls, griffins, and Hungarian Horntails?"  
  
"Yea, they're all in isle seven," he said, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Thank you," said Harry, going to isle seven. He searched the book spines until he found some good books. He found 'Snowy Owls: Mail Deliverers and Great Friends', 'Hungarian Horntail: One of the Strongest and Deadliest Dragon Species Alive', and 'Griffins: Enemies of All Snakes'.  
  
"That should be good, don't you think?" Harry quietly asked Sirius. Sirius nodded his head up and down. They paid for the books and headed back to the Dursleys. On the knight bus, Harry was immersed in his book on snowy owls. Once they got off the bus, Harry and Sirius bounded back up to his room. Harry pulled out the Dursley Drive and tossed it to Sirius.  
  
He sat down on his bed and kept reading. When he had finished the book, Hedwig was pecking at the window. He quickly let her in and took the letter off her leg.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My address is 125 Van Buren Avenue, Tooele, Surrey. I've all ready heard about Ron and our permission. My parents and I will arrive by car next Saturday around noon. How is Snuffles doing? I hope you are both OK. I can't wait to see you again, Harry! Lately, I've been wondering if I was an animagus. It's kind of strange, but oh well. I'll see you next Saturday, then, Harry.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry finished reading the letter. Sirius was looking over Dursley Drive. Harry checked the time. It was three o'clock.  
  
"Sirius, I've finished reading. Can we start on the next step now?"  
  
"Sure, Harry." He picked up Harry's book on animagi and found the next step. "OK, step two. I want you to focus on your hands while they're raised up in front of you, with your palms facing away from you."  
  
Harry followed Sirius' instructions, and studied them for about twenty minutes before Sirius said something.  
  
"OK, now, close your eyes. Do you still see your hands?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, good. Now I want you to imagine your fingernails growing longer."  
  
Harry felt a weird tingling in his fingertips while he imagined that. He stopped when he thought the image was about a foot long.  
  
"Now, open your eyes," instructed Sirius. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw exactly what he had imagined. His fingernails were now a foot long! He nearly screamed.  
  
"Now, close your eyes again and imagine them the way they were.  
  
"Harry did that, and when he opened his eyes again, his hands looked like they did when they started. He breathed a relieved sigh.  
  
"Great job, Harry! It takes most people at least five tries to do it that well!"  
  
"Really? Wow! How long did that whole thing take?"  
  
"Half an hour! When I was able to do it that fast, it was my sixth time of practicing! Anyway, according to the book, you need to practice that until you can grow them to two feet and back in twenty seconds."  
  
"OK." He started imagining his fingernails growing to twice the size they were, and the same tingling feeling returned. After they were that, he opened his eyes to see if it worked. It did. He imagined them being normal again, and, again, they were back to normal.  
  
"Harry! That took you two minutes! It took me thirty tries to get it in two minutes!"  
  
"Oh. I guess I must be a fast learner," he said abashed. For the rest of the evening Harry practiced and Sirius watched the map. Harry had just about got it. Then, Sirius looked up and started to time the Harry's next try. Harry finished, and Sirius was amazed.  
  
"Harry, you did it in fifteen seconds!"  
  
"Really? Wow! That was easy! So, what's the next step?"  
  
Author's Notes: The cliffie isn't as big as the last chap's, but I've finally got a beta, Sirius Potter. Anyway, no one has guessed the where I got the idea for the ingredients from! Next chapter's A/Ns I might tell you if no one guesses. So, any guesses on the next step? Answer in your reviews! 


	4. A Letter and An Owl

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm dedicating this chapter to my eight reviewers:  
  
Telecazz: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Apostrophe: Thank you, I hope this chapter is as good as you hoped. You hit the nail on the head with your guess.  
  
Machine: here it is  
  
Lainamalthea: Of course I'll write more, what do you think I am, lazy? Don't answer that.  
  
Dark Golo: I would read your fic, but I have I hard time reading Spanish (as you know already know). Looks like what your joke came true!  
  
DigiDestined of Courage: Thanks! You're my eighteenth reviewer. I can't believe it; I've been getting one more reviewer each chapter!  
  
Bob: Thanks, the owl feather is from Prongs, because I couldn't think of where Harry could find a stag.  
  
Sirius Potter: Yea, I know. He's the greatest beta I could find. ;)  
  
Anyway, if there were a prize for the guessing, it'd go to apostrophe and Bob. ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir  
  
Chapter Four - A Letter and An Owl  
  
"The next step," Sirius said while looking in the book, "is to try doing that with your toenails. You'll have to take off your socks and shoes first. Don't worry, eventually you'll be able to transform with your shoes on."  
  
Harry took off his shoes and socks, and then studied his toe-nails. He then imagined them becoming longer. He felt the tingling enter his toes. As his fingernails before them, his toenails were now two feet long.  
  
"Time, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius stood flabbergasted. "Twenty seconds..." he said faintly before continuing to stand there looking as though he had just seen a muggle flying on a broomstick. Harry joined him as soon as he realized what had just happened. He had done something on his first try that had taken other animagi weeks.  
  
"Well..." Harry said hoping to break Sirius out of his trance. "Next activity, I suppose?"  
  
"Yea, quite right," said Sirius, still shocked. "OK, next step is...trying to make your hair grow. You'll need a mirror for this one."  
  
"Of course," said Harry. He slipped his shoes on before Sirius conjured up a mirror. Harry looked into it and studied his hair. "How long do I make it, Sirius?"  
  
"Whatever, Harry. You can shorten or lengthen it."  
  
Harry thought for a moment before deciding to shorten it so it looked like he got a hair cut. He shortened his bangs and the sides more than everywhere else because they were longer. When Harry finished, you could see his forehead, his hair was about half an inch high, and it wasn't as unruly as before. He looked at himself in the mirror. He liked it.  
  
"OK, now what?"  
  
Sirius had gone back to gaping at him. "Harry, that took you ten seconds!"  
  
"Really? Wow! I might be the fastest person to ever become an animagus!"  
  
"At this rate, you'll halve the current record! When's Hermione picking us up?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow. Anyway, now that I've got a 'haircut', what's the next step?" "Well, according to this, you have to try making your fingernails and toenails grow separately, making a thumbnail grow, an index, another thumb, another index, etcetera, but making it so none of them are growing at the same time."  
  
This took Harry a few minutes to get right. Once he finally got it, after about five minutes, he started on the next step, which was changing the shape of an arm. Harry studied his arm without the shirt sleeve rolled up so he could imagine it. Then, he imagined it changing to look like the wing of the snowy owl the anify stone showed him. After some pain and about an hour, Harry got it to look, work, and feel exactly like a snowy owl's wing. Then, he changed it back, which wasn't as hard as changing it the other way around.  
  
"Keep practicing changing it like that until you can't feel any pain and you can do it faster than you can grow your hair," informed Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, could you start on the map for Hermione's house?"  
  
"Of course, Harry."  
  
"The information is in Hermione's letter."  
  
"All right. I'll make it when you go down to eat."  
  
Harry kept practicing. Around five o'clock, he went down to dinner. He and the Dursleys ate quietly. The Dursleys were too afraid of Harry and his godfather to speak, and Harry was thinking.  
  
When Harry finished eating, he started to talk to the Dursleys.  
  
"Just to prove to you that I can do magic over the holidays..." he said, trailing off. He concentrated on changing both his arms to look like snowy owl wings. Aunt Petunia screeched and hid behind Dudley and Vernon. "I-I thought y-you h-had t-to u-use t-that s-stick of y-yours t-to d-do ma- magic!"  
  
"Normally, I would," he said, changing his arms back to normal. "If I couldn't change into a snowy owl, a Hungarian Horntail, which is a species of dragon, a basilisk, which is a fifty foot long snake that can kill by just meeting another creature's eyes, and a griffin, which is a lion with wings at will. And, 'that stick of mine' is called my wand. Also, just so you know, Hermione will becoming by car on Saturday around noon," he said, then walked back to his room.  
  
When he got there, he heard thunderous footsteps coming upstairs and to the bathroom, then a door slam and what sounded like someone throwing up.  
  
"Sounds like Dudley didn't like my little trick," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What'd you do this time, Harry?" asked Sirius, who was holding an incomplete map of Hermione's place.  
  
"Nothing, really. All I did was change both of my arms into owl wings."  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. Then, suddenly, he stopped. "Can you do it again, Harry?"  
  
"All right." Harry set about doing what he did downstairs once more. When he finished, Sirius asked, "Did that hurt at all, Harry?"  
  
Now Harry got what Sirius had meant. "No."  
  
"Then you're ready for the next step." He grabbed the animagi book and turned to the next step. "Harry, since you did both your arms at the same time, you skipped a step. Now you need to try changing your legs. Oh, and what passwords and name do you want for Hermione's map?"  
  
"Um... I think the opening password should be 'I solemnly swear I need to guard the Grangers'. Um...closing... 'Death Eaters managed'. Umm... name... 'Mione Guide'," Harry said, before working on changing his legs. He thought of his legs changing into owl legs. The first try was a little painful and slow, but after about five minutes he got it right. By that time, Sirius had finished the map and was working on a different potion, as he had poured the other potion into a magically enlarged beaker.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, I finished changing my legs painlessly, I'm ready for the next step."  
  
"Alright, hold on. I've got to finish this potion, which will change the maps we made."  
  
"How will it change them?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, for starters, it will make all magical people that are on the side of evil appear green. It'll also make all good magical people appear red. Muggles who know about the magical world will be brown, and muggles who don't will be black. All of the good Hogwarts Teachers will be either a yellow, the evil ones will be purple. It'll be a lot more helpful because we won't need to figure it out ourselves."  
  
"That's great, Sirius! Now, when we leave, I can hopefully give the Dursleys the map of Privet Drive and tell them to call Mrs. Fig if they ever see a green dot."  
  
"That might work, since these maps can't be destroyed by muggles. It also magically jumps out of any garbage can and flies to the nearest surface."  
  
"So, how are we going to make the maps change?"  
  
"Well, as soon as I finish making this, we'll dip each of the maps in it, one at a time. Then, I'll combine it with the other potion, and then it'll automatically come out with the colored dots."  
  
"Wow! How much longer do you think it'll take you to finish it?"  
  
"I'd say about ten more minutes"  
  
"All right." So Harry practiced changing both his arms and legs until Sirius finished. He had just changed both his arms and legs at the same time when Sirius turned around to tell him he had finished.  
  
"All right, Harry, I'm--WOW!" He jumped when he saw Harry sitting there, only his torso, head, and neck still human. Harry immediately changed back when Sirius jumped. "OK, as I was saying, I've finished altering the maps and adding it to the other potion. Let's see, the next step is to... change your torso."  
  
"Really? I've only got to learn that and my head and neck, and I'll be done?"  
  
"Well, the torso's a bit harder, because you have to change your whole digestive system to that of an owl's."  
  
"Luckily that book on owls had pictures of that. It was kind of disgusting, since the pictures were moving, but anyway, I'm going to get started on that."  
  
"OK, I'm going to be studying the Dursley Drive and the Mione Guide."  
  
"OK." It took Harry until near midnight to get the torso right painlessly. Sirius laughed the first time he got it right, because Harry tipped over due to his head and neck being bigger than the rest of his body, as he had changed his arms and legs as well..  
  
"Well, I think you're ready to change your head and neck. This is going to be hard, because you're going to have owl instincts running through your head when you get it right. Fortunately, not as hard as the torso."  
  
"I know, I read that in the book earlier. Well, here goes nothing!" Harry imagined his head and neck looking like an owl's. He felt the tingling sensation all throughout his head and neck, then felt his ears move inside his head and one moved forward and the other moved backward, his neck get smaller, and his mouth and nose merge and harden. When the change was finished, which only took a few minutes, and only a little pain, he changed the rest of his body. It felt magic surging through his brain. He knew where almost everyone in the world was! And he could fly now! He flapped his wings and managed to fly over to the mirror. He looked almost exactly like Hedwig!  
  
He decided to try to talk to Hedwig. "Hello?" His voice sounded like an owl hooting. He got his voice box right! He heard Hedwig hoot back a few times, but he was able to decipher it. "Who are you and what did you do with Harry?"  
  
"I am Harry, Hedwig. I can change into an owl now."  
  
"Really? I was wondering why parts of your body were changing to look like an owl's. What's that on your forehead?" He knew she was talking about the gray lightning bolt and the rings around his eyes.  
  
"Remember when I had glasses on and the shape in my forehead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They're still there because when I change into an owl, I still have the mind of a human, but I look like and have the instincts of a snowy owl. But animagi have a uniqueness from regular animals."  
  
"Animagi?"  
  
"People who can change into animals."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry changed back. "Well, that certainly was a trip," he said, voice back to normal. Sirius was gawking at him. "What?"  
  
"Harry, did you feel any pain?"  
  
"Just a little, why?"  
  
"Harry, all you need to do is get rid of the pain and be able to change all of your body instantly like you did with everything but your head, and you'll be an animagus! It took Prongs, Wormtail, and I two years to do what you've done in a little less than two days!" he said, spiting out the word Wormtail.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, blushing slightly at this. He didn't like being better then Sirius because he felt like he was showing off. He tried changing everything at once. It hurt a little. He changed back and tried again. No pain. He changed back once more as he saw Sirius nearly faint. "Sirius, I can do it without any pain!"  
  
"Where'd I put that letter to Albus? I need to make a few changes to it, since I never sent it."  
  
"Sirius, something just occurred to me. What happened to Buckbeak?"  
  
"I set him free in Africa. Ah, here it is!" Sirius made some changes to the letter and was about to tie it to Hedwig's leg when Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, why don't you let me take it? I bet Dumbledore will be surprised to see me."  
  
"All right, Harry," he said, chuckling. Harry changed into an owl and Sirius tied the letter to his leg when he stuck it out like Hedwig did.  
  
Author's Notes: Any guesses on what's going to happen? Answer in your reviews as usual. I got six reviewers the first chapter, seven the second, and eight the third. Obviously, this time, we're shooting for nine, but won't object to more! This fic has been up for about two and a half weeks, and I'll be starting on chapter five later today. 


	5. Surprising

Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir  
  
Chapter Five - Surprising  
  
After Sirius had tied the letter to Harry's leg, he hooted to Hedwig, "All right, Hedwig. I'm heading to take this to Dumbledore. See you when I get back."  
  
"OK, bye, Harry. I'll see you when you get back," she hooted back softly.  
  
Sirius opened the window, and Harry immediately flew out it. He thought about Dumbledore and immediately knew he was in his office at Hogwarts, which, surprisingly enough, Harry knew where it was. He set off towards it. After about an hour, he made it to Dumbledore's office and was pecking his beak against the window. When Dumbledore opened the window, Harry flew over to his desk and sat on it, holding his leg out while Dumbledore closed the window and waited for Professor Dumbledore to remove the letter.  
  
"Well, hello there, Hedwig. Who's it from, Harry or Sirius?" said Dumbledore while removing the letter. As soon as the letter was removed, Harry flew down to the floor and changed back to a human. A huge grin was on his face.  
  
"Oh, it's from Sirius. I just thought I would surprise you." Dumbledore looked awe-struck as Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"You caught me by surprise, Harry. How long did it take you?"  
  
"A little less than two days to learn. Took me about an hour to get here." For the second time in less than five minutes, Dumbledore looked awe- struck.  
  
"Really, Harry? I can't believe it went so fast. Anything else new I should know about?"  
  
"Well, read Sirius' letter first, it might tell you about all of it."  
  
Dumbledore read Sirius' letter and then wrote a reply. "Harry, it's amazing that you have so many animagus forms and learning speed." Harry blushed slightly at the comment. "Change back into an owl, all right, Harry?"  
  
"OK," he said before changing. He stuck out his leg and Dumbledore tied the letter to his leg. Dumbledore opened the window once more and Harry flew out.  
  
"Be careful, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. By the time Harry got back to Privet Drive, it was almost dark, and Harry was very tired. He flew to his bedroom window and pecked at the glass. He saw Sirius jump, look to the window, and run over to open it. Harry flew to his bed and waited for Sirius to finish closing the window. When he finished, he untied the letter from Harry, who immediately changed back.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed early, Sirius. That flight exhausted me," he said before changing back into an owl and flying over to sleep on his headrest, since owls didn't need as much sleep. He almost immediately fell asleep. He awoke to a soft hooting. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sirius sleeping in dog form on the floor and Hedwig softly hooting, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hedwig?"  
  
"Why did you sleep as an owl?"  
  
"Because when I'm an owl, I don't sleep as long as when I'm human."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
Harry looked to the clock and he saw that it was two in the morning. He changed back to human and immediately felt his stomach rumble. He snuck down to the kitchen, thankfully noting that none of the Dursleys were awake. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich before returning to his room. When he got back, Sirius was awake again and was back to studying the maps.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, finally woke up?"  
  
"Yea, took me a while. I went to bed just a few minutes after you. So, what's going on today?"  
  
"Not much, I've just got to pack all my stuff so we can go to Hermione's tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, I haven't seen any death eaters on this map. All I've seen are your relatives, Mrs. Figg, and unsuspecting muggles."  
  
"OK. I can't wait until we get to Hermione's house." With that, Harry got out his book on griffins, because that was the animal he planned on becoming next, and waited for the Dursleys to wake up. About three hours later, Harry heard two thunderous footsteps going down the steps, one louder than the other. It was then he had an idea. "Sirius, I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast."  
  
"All right, I'll see you when you get back." Harry stepped out into the hall and closed his bedroom door. That was when he changed into an owl. He flew downstairs and landed on the back of the empty chair. Uncle Vernon rolled up his newspaper and brandished it like a club while yelling, "Get out of here, you ruddy owl! I thought I told Harry to keep you in his room!" Harry changed back to a human.  
  
"What were you saying, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked calmly.  
  
"N-nothing H-Harry" he said, trembling. He uncoiled the newspaper frightfully and started reading. Harry ate his breakfast and asked, "Would it be all right if I brought some breakfast up to Sirius?"  
  
"Y-Ye-Yes..." was his reply. Harry changed into an owl, flew over to the bacon pile, grabbed some with his claws, and flew outside his bedroom. He pecked on the door for Sirius to open it, who did within seconds. Harry dropped the bacon in Sirius' hand before flying over to his bed's headboard.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," said Sirius. Harry changed back.  
  
"I think I'll write a letter to Hermione and take it over there. Being an animagus is fun!"  
  
"Yea, I used to think so before Wormtail framed me," said Sirius, once again spitting out Wormtail's name, "though I have to admit, it comes in handy if you're ever near a dementor."  
  
They both laughed for a few minutes, then Sirius went back to studying the maps while Harry wrote a letter. When he finished, it looked something like this:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
By the time you get this from me, you'll already know that I'm a snowy owl animagus. What you won't know is that I also have three other forms. They are a Hungarian Horntail, a griffin, and a basilisk. I'm also bringing an anify stone with me, which, if you don't already know, identifies if you can become an animagus or not, and if so, what animal(s) you can become. I'll explain everything else.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
When he finished writing the letter he wrote Hermione's name on it, as usual. He wrapped up one of the anify stones and asked, "Hey, Sirius? Could you tie these to my leg after I change?"  
  
"Sure, Harry." So, Harry changed into his owl form and Sirius tied the anify stone and letter to his legs. Once the window was open, Harry said a quick goodbye to Hedwig before heading out. It took him about fifteen minutes to get to Hermione's house. When he got there, he saw her in the kitchen, helping her mom with something that looked like the dishes. Harry flew down and looked for an open window. the only open one in that room was on the opposite side of the kitchen from where they were. Harry went inside and rested on the back of a chair until someone noticed him.  
  
"Hermione, honey, you've got an owl," said Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione looked around to figure out what her mother meant. When she saw Harry, she was about to carry him up to her room, thinking he was Hedwig, when he held out his leg. She untied the package and letter and Harry followed her to her room. When they got there, Harry changed back to his normal form.  
  
"Harry! I didn't know you were an animagus!"  
  
"Neither did I until two days ago. That's how long it took me. Read the letter, it'll explain some."  
  
After she read the letter, she started up on questions again. "So, how's snuffles?"  
  
"He's doing good. He's been studying both maps. He made your map while I was becoming an animagus."  
  
"Really? It'd probably be easier for you to fly over here instead."  
  
"Yea, but how would Sirius and the rest of my stuff get here?"  
  
"I don't know how Sirius would get here, but you could put a shrinking charm on your stuff and put it in your pocket before you transform. Or, you could shrink it and then have Sirius tie it to your leg."  
  
"Sirius might be able to apparate here!"  
  
"Hey, that might just work!"  
  
"OK, when I get back, I'll put all my stuff in my trunk, shrink it, have Sirius tie it to my leg, then me and Hedwig will fly here while Sirius apparates!"  
  
"All right, I'll see you when you get back. How long does the flight take?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes each way."  
  
"OK, I'll see you in an hour or less!" With that, Harry changed back into an owl and headed out the window of her bedroom. When he got back to Privet Drive, he pecked on the window again. Sirius opened it immediately and Harry changed back once in the room.  
  
"Sirius, can you apparate?"  
  
"Of course I can apparate, why?"  
  
"Because as soon as I finish packing this, I'm going to shrink it and you're going to tie it to my leg in owl form. Then, about fifteen minutes after I leave, you'll apparate to Hermione's house."  
  
"Oh, all right. Why are we leaving so early?"  
  
"Because Herm thought it'd be easier this way. Could you help me with this?" he asked while trying to gather all of his belongings from the room. Sirius immediately started helping, but while working, he asked another question.  
  
"Are you sure all this is going to fit in your trunk?"  
  
"We can shrink some stuff. We'll also need to put a charm that makes it weigh less on it. Do you know any spells that make things weigh less?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"That'll do." With that, they hurried to finish packing all of Harry's things. When they finished, Harry shrunk it and Sirius reduced its weight. Both Harry and Sirius pointed their wands at the trunk.  
  
"Affligo Amplitudo!" shouted Harry  
  
"Affligo Onus!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"Well, that should do it," said Harry. He changed into an owl and Sirius tied the shrunken trunk to his leg. "Hedwig, we need to go to Hermione's house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're probably going to be staying there until we go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Harry, I'll go tell your aunt and uncle we're leaving. See you in fifteen minutes!" Harry heard his godfather say. It was kind of hard to understand as an owl, but he got the meaning. Harry hooted an okay as Sirius opened the window. 


	6. Hermione's House

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in almost three months, but about two days after I posted Chapter Five, my dad sprained his ankle, and I was forced to help him get around the house, causing my writer's block. By the time he recovered, I had to go back to school, which increased my lack of ability to write. Now that I'm finally over my writer's block, I'm back to writing again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5, after I read all the reviews, I got a jolt of inspiration. Thanks again. Sorry I made you wait so long. Also, I have decided to call the sequel to this. Harry Potter and the Founder's Heirs! I know it sounds a lot like this one's, but I might change it if I think up a better name. Well, anyway, here's the story(R rated)! (PS, This story won't have a lemon in it. I realized I need more practice before writing one. Maybe in one of the sequels, but not in this one).  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Harry Potter and the Penta-Heir  
  
Chapter Six - Herm's House  
  
Once the window was open, Harry flew out, followed by Hedwig. About halfway to Hermione's house, Hedwig asked, "Harry, what's that tied to your leg?"  
  
"What? Oh, it's my trunk. I had Sirius tie it on so that I could take it to Hermione's house easier," responded Harry.  
  
About ten minutes later, Harry could see Hermione's house. It looked like Hermione had left her window open for them, and was about to fly in when. CRASH! He had hit his head on the not-so-open window of Hermione's room and landed on the small ledge in front of it.  
  
Hermione must have heard him hit his head, because a minute later she opened her window and picked him up while Hedwig flew in. After untying the trunk from Harry's leg, she looked back and forth between Harry and Hedwig trying to figure out whom was who. Eventually, she said, "OK Harry, you can change back now. I can't figure out which one of you is Hedwig and which is Harry."  
  
Both owls looked offended, and the one on the left changed into Harry Potter. "Herm, you can't tell the difference between me and Hedwig when I'm in my animagus form?" Harry questioned amazingly.  
  
"No, I can't. You look almost identical. Why don't you change back so I can see any obvious differences," she requested, which he did. She looked at them and studied any differences between them. She then requested, "OK Harry, you can change back again."  
  
He almost immediately changed back to normal. "So, did you notice any differences this time?" he asked.  
  
"Actually I did. You have a gray lightning bolt on your forehead and rings around your eyes," she replied proudly, making Harry laugh.  
  
"Anyway, let's go wait for Sirius," he said after getting over his laughing fit. They then went out to her front yard. It was only then that Harry finally got a good view of her house. (A/N: Only because I forgot to write a description earlier)  
  
The house was the biggest house as far as Harry could see, which was considerably big, since most of the houses in her neighborhood were at least five stories tall. In comparison, her house was a tree, the Burrow was a stem, and the Dursley's was a leaf. At six or seven stories tall, he couldn't see the roof from the ground. It was mostly painted red with gold. 'Interesting.' thought Harry, 'Same colors as Gryffindor'. He asked Hermione, "Herm? Why is your house painted red and gold?"  
  
"What? Oh, that's because my parents love those colors. Kind of weird that they're the same colors as Gryffindor, though, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, it is weird. Oh, look, there's Sirius!" he said, pointing at the black dog on the sidewalk. The black dog started walking up to the house and Harry and Hermione followed. Once they got inside, the dog changed into Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," said Harry, "Finally got here?"  
  
"What're you talking about? I was making myself comfortable when you flew into the window. And I don't mean through, I mean into!" Immediately, Sirius and Hermione busted out into laughter as they remembered it from their different angles.  
  
"How do you know that was me and not Hedwig?"  
  
"Because-Hedwig-isn't stupid-enough to fly-into a window!" Sirius said between gales of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, well if Hermione wouldn't make her windows look so clear--" started Harry, but was immediately interrupted by more fits of laughter.  
  
"Hermione, would you please stop laughing and show me where we'll be staying?"  
  
"Oh-all right. Sirius, you'll be outside in an old tree house of mine, and Harry, you'll be in the guest bedroom."  
  
Sirius groaned. "Oh, why do I have to get the tree house? I'm older!"  
  
"Yes, but you've also been on the run. My parents still think you're armed and dangerous! They've thought that for almost two years! Harry will bring food out to you daily, and it'll be easier for me to practice becoming an animagi if we aren't in the house."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
That night, in the guest bedroom, Harry had a VERY strange dream.  
  
~~DREAM~~  
  
He was floating in a bluish bubble with five other people, three men and two women. Each of them was dressed in different colors. The men were dressed in red, green, and gray robes accordingly. The women were dressed in blue and yellow accordingly. Each had a different animal on the back of their robes. The man in red had a golden lion with wings, the man in green had what looked a lot like a silver basilisk, and the man with gray had a multi-colored phoenix. The blue woman had a bronze eagle, and the other had a black badger.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said the man in red, bowing before continuing, "I am Godric Gryffindor. I am one of your many ancestors. Your heirloom is very large, and we are some of the most important magical ones".  
  
Then, each of the others stepped forward, introduced themselves, and either bowed or curtseyed. The lady in blue said, "Rowena Ravenclaw". The next was the man in green, who said, "Salazar Slytherin". Following was the gal in yellow, who said, "Helga Hufflepuff". And, last but not least, was the mysterious one in gray, who simply said, "Merlin".  
  
Harry would have fainted after hearing those names, if he weren't already dreaming. "I'm sure you have many questions, and they will all be answered eventually. Your father was very extraordinary as well," Said Godric, "He descended from Rowena, Helga, and Slytherin, as well as myself. Your mother, on the other hand, descended from Merlin. Quite extraordinary that your aunt was not magical, especially when she was descended from Merlin, but back to the point. Since your are descended from us, you have control over Hogwarts, and its grounds, as well as Merlin's castle, which floats above all of Scotland."  
  
"Yes, my castle does float above Scotland, but not all of Scotland," began Merlin, "It's not that large, but it is about four times as large of Hogwarts, and floats, mainly, above the Forbidden Forest. It's almost always surrounded by a cloud, or is invisible. Have you ever noticed that the Forbidden Forest never seems to have good weather?"  
  
Now that Harry thought about it, there was almost always a mist surrounding it or a cloud above it, even on the clearest of days. But, apparently not waiting for a response, Merlin continued.  
  
"You see, my boy, nothing is exactly as it seems. Now, back to the point. We need to teach you how to control my castle, Hogwarts, and their grounds, as well as show you some of the magical powers you have hidden. Voldemort was not the reason you could talk to snakes; it was your dad. Well, Salazar here, too, but that's beside the point."  
  
"The point," interrupted Rowena, "is that Voldemort thought you were only heir to Godric, Helga, and myself. He did not realize your true power."  
  
"Harry, you have many powers, and only a few of them have shown themselves. After we train you, you will be able to control elements, such as fog, mist, wind, earth, fire, exc., speak to almost all animals, fly without a broomstick, and more," said Godric.  
  
Helga said, "Well, we must go now, but when you arrive at Hogwarts, meet us in Salazar's Pit of Snakes-"  
  
"Where?" interrupted Harry.  
  
"Oh, yes, you now call it the Chamber of Secrets," responded Salazar  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Helga continued, "Be careful who you give our information to, because if it falls into Voldemort's hands, he could easily get into it and destroy us all, we're not nearly as powerful as we were a thousand years ago. Take care, Harry."  
  
~ End Dream ~  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to cut you off there, but it seemed like a good place to cut off. That was only about 1500 words. Comments? Suggestions? R/R. 


End file.
